


零点

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “我把他最后一次汇报位置时的坐标发给你了。你现在就走，我帮你从瓦坎达这边调一架运输机。二十四个小时内你务必要把他找回来，无论他现在是什么样子。复仇者需要他来一起拯救世界。”布鲁斯低头看向手机屏幕：零点十五分，他收到一条短信，短信里那一串由数字组成的坐标是那人最后的位置。他两年里离他最近的一次。布鲁斯抬起头，对娜塔莎说：“遵命。”





	零点

**Author's Note:**

> *很多很多偏离妇联2的私设：首先博士和寡姐是纯粹的朋友，其次劳拉被我再次设定成了巴尼的老婆，克林特的嫂子。这篇文是在这两条的基础上写出来的。
> 
> *目前只刷了一遍电影而且没有字幕，对有些剧情大概有理解错误（而且欧洲人民笑点低从一直在狂笑，好多没听清的地方），总之，有错的话请原谅并指出。
> 
> *完结啦，比预计的字数要少，两万七千字

 

 

 

现在是零点。

 

布鲁斯缩在房间一角，手里捧着一杯他叫不上名字但已经凉透的饮料。他感觉其实还不错——但只是同从浩克变回渺小无助而且半裸身体的人形相比——他没那么疲惫或者困顿，而且身上除了汗渍和些许在反浩克盔甲里的撞伤淤青之外并无大碍。但他却感觉糟透了，不仅仅因为眼前满目疮痍、战火未尽的瓦坎达，或者伴随带有硝烟味道的风飘进他耳朵里的几声无法压抑的啜泣，更因为仿佛受到惊吓的孩子一般躲在他身体里，任凭他费尽口舌却捂住耳朵蜷成一团的浩克。在他眼里浩克一直是个孩子，大而笨拙，喜欢砸来砸去，个头越大越致命的对手就越让他感到由衷的快乐。可是布鲁斯能够清楚感觉到灭霸真的吓到浩克了，闭上眼睛他甚至能感觉到镶嵌着无限宝石的手套砸在浩克身上无比疼痛的感觉，而仅仅隐约回忆起那一幕就让浩克咆哮着，怒吼着，把他赶出了自己的思绪。

 

他把手里那杯只抿了一口就苦得他差点没吐出来的饮料放在一旁满是尘土和砂砾的台阶上，对那个他完全不认识却仍然在这种时候想着为他递上一杯饮料的瓦坎达妇女感到万分愧疚。布鲁斯叹了口气，看着另一只手里那个坚硬的黑色方块。托尼留下的手机，老旧却坚挺，在布鲁斯的裤子口袋里历经一场大战却仍然能够正常开机。布鲁斯把这部小小的手机捏在手心里，手指下意识抚摸着外壳上被碎石子刮擦出的痕迹。

 

现在是零点，纽约时间零点。新的一天……全宇宙缺失了整整一半的新一天。

 

布鲁斯不知道自己还能做什么，他感觉自己拿了七个博士头衔的大脑在此刻仅能支撑他正常呼吸。 **这就是结局吗？** 这句话在他空荡荡的脑子里撞来撞去，荡出尖锐刺耳的回音。他不想承认，因为这一切都感觉起来太陌生了，哪怕浩克仅仅在六年前才成为拯救世界的英雄而不是被人追杀的怪兽，但他们，布鲁斯连同浩克，他们都品尝过胜利的滋味，无论是纽约一顿难吃得让他回味无穷的烤肉，还是索科威亚那场最后让浩克一去不返的战役——的确有牺牲，但那只是少数，更多的人经过他们的努力活下来了，不是吗？

 

可这次不同。他们努力了，牺牲了，可最终坏人笑到了最后，英雄终于品尝到了失败的苦涩。

 

也许这 **就是** 结局了。也许所有人都该接受宇宙里一半的生命就这样随着灭霸弹弹手指便灰飞烟灭，毕竟这是一个疯子最后的仁慈——他还留下了另一半，哪怕浸满鲜血和眼泪，人类还没有被灭族，希望还在。

 

又一声啜泣传进他的耳朵里，布鲁斯打了个寒颤，从自己的思绪中用力挣脱出来。他不能再这样呆坐下去，为灭霸的行为找合理的借口。就在几个小时前他还眼睁睁看着和自己并肩作战的队友化成一道灰堙灭在风里，巴基，猎鹰，旺达——哪怕现在，他的脑海里还在不断回放史蒂夫的眼泪，伴着从不远处传来的悼念逝去国王的哀歌，让他太久没有工作过的泪腺也开始逐渐松动。亲眼看到这些人的消失已经是种折磨，布鲁斯不愿去想那些他看不到的人：托尼，无论他现在在什么地方，愿上帝保佑他；贝蒂，不管过了多久布鲁斯都希望她能永远幸福快乐；还有——天呐，他现在才 **敢** 去想起——

 

“布鲁斯。”温热的手透过单薄的衣料落在他的肩膀上，布鲁斯又打了个哆嗦，抬起头时下意识擦了擦眼睛。出现在眼前的是两年多未见的娜塔莎，金发上满是尘土和血污，却漂亮得仍然像他第一次在印度那个寒酸的棚屋里见到她时那样。娜塔莎的手在他的肩膀上轻轻捏了捏，表情和语气都满是关切：

 

“布鲁斯，你还好吗？”

 

“我——我很好。”布鲁斯试图让自己的声音听起来抖得没那么厉害，却在刚开口的那个音节就破音了。娜塔莎的眼睛仍然专注地盯着他，似乎想从他脸上看出些什么，所以布鲁斯有些尴尬的举起刚才放在身旁的杯子，朝她晃了晃：“你看，刚才还有人塞给我一杯饮料，我真的很好。”

 

娜塔莎垂下眼睛，又沉默了一会才点点头。布鲁斯顺着她视线的轨迹看过去，这才发现自己手背上一道因为汗渍和尘土而无比清晰的泪痕。他没法想象自己的脸现在是什么样子。娜塔莎却没再说什么，只是沉默地在他身旁坐下，虽然动作仍然轻盈，但布鲁斯却敏锐感觉到那股仿佛从她灵魂最深处散发出来的疲倦。两个人肩并肩在瓦坎达破碎的王宫废墟上坐了一会，最终布鲁斯清了清嗓子：

 

“所以，其他人情况怎么样？”

 

娜塔莎扯了扯嘴角，布鲁斯猜她大概想做个鬼脸什么的却完全没这个力气。片刻后她说：“你能想象到。我们现在最紧要的工作还是抢救战场上的伤员，瓦坎达的战士为我们付出了那么多，这是我们唯一能做的。而且，他们刚刚失去了自己的国王。”

 

布鲁斯点了点头：“我们大概还会在这里再待一阵子。但是……有之后的计划了吗？”他没说明是怎样的计划，但娜塔莎只用一个甩过来的眼神就读懂了他想问的一切。 **这就是结局了吗？** 他们两个人都能听到空气里这个警笛般不断鸣叫的问题。娜塔莎似乎想说什么，但她只是半张着嘴愣在那里，看上去脆弱且迷茫，这让布鲁斯伸出手臂搂在她的肩头。过了些时间，感觉起来很久但其实只有短短几秒，她抬眼看向布鲁斯，绿宝石的眼睛里泛着一圈泪光，她却一直眨着眼睛没让眼泪掉出来。

 

“我不知道，布鲁斯，我真的不知道。”她抽了抽鼻子，仍然用力眨着眼睛，“我从来没经历过这样的事。我的训练，我在任务中学到的一切……它们从没让我做好面对 **这种** 事情的准备。”

 

“要知道，你可以让自己哭一会，这里只有我们两个。”布鲁斯柔声说，“而且半个宇宙刚刚被毁灭了。”

 

“我知道，但我不。”娜塔莎又眨了眨眼睛，“我不能允许自己把时间浪费在掉眼泪这种没用的事情上。史蒂夫已经因为巴基的消失心碎了，我不知道第二次失去自己最好的朋友会让他消沉多长时间。索尔——他没说太多，只用了短短几句话告诉我阿斯加德的绝大多数幸存者以及洛基都死在了灭霸手里；至于其他人的状况，你也都看到了。所以我没掉眼泪的时间。”

 

“那么，你现在都要做些什么？有什么我能帮忙的事吗？”布鲁斯问，“我知道自己现在很没用，甚至不能让浩克出来帮忙搬东西，但是我想做点什么，无论——无论我们就这样接受这个世界，还是努力把丢掉的东西全都找回来。在地球外面还有个很大的宇宙，我已经去过其中一小部分了，在那里有着无穷无尽的可能。我可以再和索尔一起去某个星球上找点什么东西，也许我们还能够拯救一切。”

 

布鲁斯自己都不相信刚才说的这些话，但娜塔莎看起来却因为他的这番话稍微振作一点了，甚至努力扬了扬嘴角。“我从来没有想过放弃，宇宙不可能就这样任凭灭霸糟蹋，我们一定能找出办法来拯救一切。但那些都是更长远的计划，并且需要更聪明的头脑们，而我们目前的首要任务是确定生还人数，找到所有人，然后把大家集合在一起。”

 

“托尼——”布鲁斯一提到这个名字就不由自主皱了皱眉头，“还没人找到他吗？”

 

娜塔莎摇摇头：“没有，而且我刚和佩珀·波茨取得了联系，她告诉我说托尼就在那艘该死的环形飞船上，她最后一次和他联络时他正在飞出地球大气层。”

 

“天呐。”布鲁斯叹了口气，“如果他还活着——而我不知为什么有种感觉他肯定还活着——他绝对会想尽办法回到地球，和我们一起解决灭霸，哪怕是为了复仇。”

 

“是啊， **复仇者** 联盟的创始人。”娜塔莎毫无幽默感地回答，“但他已经超乎我们的能力范围了，重要的是先找到在地球上的人。我刚才还试图联系神盾那边。”

 

“情况如何？——虽然看你的脸色不怎么样。”

 

“非常不怎么样。我的几个线人都找不到弗瑞，玛利亚也失踪了，这些都证明他们两个很可能也被划进了消失的那波人里。其中一个线人告诉我说弗瑞在消失前似乎在试图联系谁，但无论那人是谁，也暂时帮不上什么忙了。”

 

“那其他人呢？”布鲁斯小心翼翼地问出来，一边害怕自己听到那个名字一边却觉得如果自己再不知道确切的消息就真的要死了。娜塔莎猛地侧过头甩给他两道锐利的目光，连眉头都皱起来了。

 

“你为什么不敢说出他的名字，布鲁斯？”娜塔莎一字一句说得很慢，但她口中的每个字都让布鲁斯不由自主轻微颤抖，“你明明之前已经问过了，现在玩这一套还有什么意义？”

 

“那不一样。”布鲁斯涩声回答，“之前我们在准备一场大战，灭霸就要来了，没时间去——”

 

“去掩盖你的愧疚？”娜塔莎替他补上这半句说不出口的话，“而现在大战已经结束，你活下来了，可以名正言顺拿出你那一万条借口，假装自己不关心不在意，心里却想要知道他的消息，渴望得几乎发疯？”

 

“娜特——”

 

“别叫我娜特。”娜塔莎一把推开他搭在自己肩头的手臂，一抬腿就从台阶上站了起来，有些气愤地居高临下看向布鲁斯：“该死，我真的没时间和你说这些，但是布鲁斯我受够了在你们两个人之间当传声筒。也许曾经很有意思，但现在半个宇宙都被毁灭了，你得自己去解决你们之间的问题。”

 

她的话说得很急，一连串下来几乎有些喘，而布鲁斯只是坐在原地抬头望向她，望着她凌乱的金发和因情绪激动而张得极大的眼睛。然后他缓缓站起身来，手里一直捏着那个小手机。

 

“你也没收到他的消息，对吗？”他轻声问。

 

娜塔莎的嘴唇猛地颤抖了一下。两人在废墟中对视片刻后，布鲁斯看到娜塔莎抬起手来狠狠地擦了一下眼睛，在脸颊上留下一道污渍。“对。”她声音嘶哑地说，“我给他发了消息，他没回我。我不知道情况究竟怎么样，但他不会就这么——”娜塔莎的话哽咽在喉咙里，布鲁斯上前一步抬手抱住她，把她的脑袋按在自己的肩膀上。他以为娜塔莎会痛痛快快哭一场，但她只是紧紧抱了他片刻就从他的怀抱里退了出去。

 

“没时间浪费在掉眼泪上。”娜塔莎眼眶通红地说，“你刚才说，你想做点什么事。”

 

“对。”布鲁斯点头。

 

“我知道你聪明的脑子在这里能帮我们很大的忙，但现在我更需要你去做另外一件事。”娜塔莎在手腕装置上按了几下，片刻后布鲁斯感觉自己手里的手机发出一声清脆的鸣叫——一条短信。“我把他最后一次汇报位置时的坐标发给你了。你现在就走，我帮你从瓦坎达这边调一架运输机。二十四个小时内你务必要把他找回来，无论他现在是什么样子。复仇者需要他来一起拯救世界。”

 

布鲁斯低头看向手机屏幕：零点十五分，他收到一条短信，短信里那一串由数字组成的坐标是那人最后的位置。他两年里离他最近的一次。

 

布鲁斯抬起头，对娜塔莎说：“遵命。”

 

***

 

布鲁斯早该想到克林特会在德克萨斯隐居：够大，够隐蔽，而且有足够多能让人想起爱荷华的地方。布鲁斯的运输机将他放在一片漫无边际的小麦田当中，告诉他二十小时后会来同一地点接他，然后就消失在了云层后面。而布鲁斯，背着一个硕大的旅行包——娜塔莎塞给他的，按照她的话说这么久过去坐标可能已经空无一人了，布鲁斯说不定要在原地露宿——仰头看向缀在天幕的那轮明月。现在是纽约时间凌晨四点过几分钟，德克萨斯时间凌晨三点，布鲁斯站在漫无边际的小麦田正中央，除了呜呜的夜风声之外什么都听不到，并且开始觉得自己简直是个白痴。

 

他不该来这里。他应该留在瓦坎达，尽自己的所能帮助那里的人，然后找点时间坐下来和浩克好好地长谈一次。找人绝对不是他擅长的工作，毕竟这么多年里他一直是被找的那个，也许他该劝娜塔莎稍微休息半天，亲自来这里一趟，布鲁斯相信她用不了半个小时就能完成任务；或者让队长，索尔，其他任何人来这片看不到边际的小麦田换个心情。谁都比他要好得多。他没有超级视力或者超级听觉，他只是个随着年龄渐长多站一会都会肌肉酸痛的普通人，而他背包里的东西甚至没法让他能做个什么小装置出来。

 

最终他决定在及腰高的麦田里向着月亮的方向前进。娜塔莎给他的坐标包含了这一片半径五英里的范围，乐观想想，他至少能在二十个小时里走一个来回。五月初德克萨斯的夜晚温度适宜，布鲁斯感觉现在大概有七八十度，还没到蚊虫肆虐的季节。他走在麦田中央一段不知道什么时候以及被谁踩出来的小道上，面颊上吹拂着柔软的夜风，嗅着尚未成熟的麦穗发出的清香，几乎让他忘记不到半天前发生在瓦坎达的幕幕伤痛。

 

这里很美，哪怕在一团仅有月光照亮的昏沉夜色之中，布鲁斯仍然能清晰感受到这里究竟有多么美，多广阔，多安静。他完全能想象到在一切尘埃落定后生活在这样的地方，成为一名在太阳底下把皮肤晒得黝黑的农夫，甚至浩克也会爱上这里，他绿色的皮肤在麦田的掩映下会变得毫不起眼，也不会有人会为他在打滚时压坏的几株麦子而皱眉头。布鲁斯甚至可以再去读个农业学方面的博士，他还从来没在这个方向挑战过自己，但那想也不会比核物理更难。

 

思绪一旦发散起来就像麦田一样无边无际，布鲁斯想着心事也忘了肩膀上沉重的背包，只顾顺着小路向前走。然而他毕竟度过了那么多年的逃亡生活，每天都小心翼翼活在谨慎和警觉之中，所以他其实没花几秒钟就意识到有人突然悄无声息地出现在他的身后，冰冷的目光箭一样钉在他的背上。

 

布鲁斯停住脚步。深吸气。

 

“举起双手放在头后，不要动。”身后大概十米的地方响起一声被压得极低的威胁。语气极冷，嗓音也很粗糙，但布鲁斯却立刻辨认出了这个声音。毕竟他上次听到这个声音已经是两年前的事情了，而在从浩克变为人形的短短几天里，他为数不多的梦境中总能听到这个声音。在这一瞬间他只觉得鼻腔酸涩，胸口仿佛突然凝结出了一个巨大的肿块，沉甸甸地压在心脏上让他浑身无力。

 

这就够了，布鲁斯想，他渴求的只不过是能够再次听到这个声音，知道这个人一切都好，而现在他该走了。远远离开这个地方，让娜塔莎给他的任务还有拯救宇宙全都见鬼去，因为他做不到——他不知道自己在两年后该怎样再次面对这个人。也许他可以辩解说当时逃走的人并不是他，而是浩克，但身后这人比全宇宙任何人都更清楚布鲁斯和浩克归根结底只是同一个人。要逃走的人一直都是 **他** 。

 

“我说了，举起手来。”声音更冷了，却没有靠近，而布鲁斯知道对方根本用不着靠近，这个人甚至可以再朝后倒退跑一百米，仍然能在一片黑暗中用手里那根箭稳稳地刺穿自己的心脏，于是他依言举起双手放在后脑勺上。

 

麦田里一片寂静，甚至连蛐蛐的声音都听不见。初夏的夜风吹拂在布鲁斯的脸上，让他片刻之间恍惚地怀念额头的卷发被风吹动的感觉。他在心里数着秒，又数着身后那人十秒后开始朝他缓缓靠近的脚步声。对方步子一向都迈得很大——一个从不在战场上拖拖拉拉的好士兵——所以布鲁斯甚至没数到十，那人就已经贴在了他的身后，一只手熟练地摸索着布鲁斯身上所有可能装有武器的地方：裤子口袋，后腰，脚踝……这一番检查稍纵即逝，但那只手隔着单薄布料与皮肤间或的碰触却让布鲁斯不由自主闭上眼睛。虽然对他来说才过了短短几天，但他已经忘了自己有多需要这一切，一双温热的手，一对坚实有力的胳膊，碰触他，爱抚他，把他仿佛要勒断气一样紧紧拥入怀中——

 

片刻后他睁开眼睛，正对上一双虽然逆着月光却仍然宝石般美丽却凝结着厚重冰霜的蓝绿色眼睛。

 

“克林特。”布鲁斯哑声说，“好久不见。”

 

***

 

布鲁斯继续向前走，迎着月亮的方向，但现在克林特正在他身前不到五步的地方沉默带路。两个人之间什么都没说。在布鲁斯叫出他的名字之后，克林特甚至没有什么特别的表情，只是嘴唇抿得更紧了一些。他盯着布鲁斯看了几秒钟，在布鲁斯即将陷入尴尬与痛苦的深渊之前移开眼，转过身。

 

“跟我来。”克林特边低声说边走入麦田。布鲁斯紧跟其后。克林特没有同他开口讲话的意思，所以布鲁斯牢牢地控制着自己，也同样控制因为再次见到克林特而在脑海里不停吼叫的浩克。他感觉自己的情绪在从萨卡星被释放出来到直面灭霸的这段时间里都一直被他小心翼翼地密封在一个坚不可摧的小盒子里，藏在胸腔最深处，然而打开这个潘多拉魔盒却只需要刚才和克林特对视的短短几秒钟。各种各样的情绪巨浪滔天般倾泻而出，将他淹没其中，炽烈得仿佛要将他烧成灰。他不知道克林特在想什么，或者要带他去什么地方，但布鲁斯觉得他可以永远这样顺着麦田里被月光映衬的小路走下去，克林特就这样在触手可及的地方，脚步飞快，脊背挺直，卷起的袖子下面露出的手臂线条令他迷醉。

 

他知道克林特能感觉到自己的目光，走在身前的这个人毕竟是世界上最伟大的神射手，接受并分析他人的目光是克林特的本能。布鲁斯甚至向宇宙里某个也许掌管科学的神明发誓，克林特的手指在他的注视下颤抖了好几次，但他已经不想再克制自己放肆的视线了。诚然，他在过去两年的绝大多数时间里一直被浩克禁锢着，并没有感受到时间的流逝，对他而言上次见到克林特还是几天前的事情，但越是这样布鲁斯却越能感到由衷的痛苦：克林特受了那样多的苦难和折磨，但在这段时间里布鲁斯甚至不存在。

 

还有，仅仅几个小时前——想到瓦坎达战场上的那一幕布鲁斯不由自主抱紧胳膊。他是科学家，他知道二分之一的概率会以怎样的方式呈现出来，而克林特从来都不是一个特别幸运的人。他不敢开口问克林特这边情况究竟怎么样，这个念头哪怕只在脑子里飞快地过了一遍都让他双腿发软。

 

然而仿佛在这两年里突然拥有了读心的能力一般，克林特的脚步突然顿了一下，然后他用同样嘶哑的声音问道：

 

“究竟有多少——有谁——”

 

这个问题用不着明说，昨日过后地球上每个人都能立刻明白过来，而布鲁斯甚至顺着克林特因痛苦而轻颤的语气明白了更多事情：克林特这边的情况并不好。糟透了。

 

“二分之一。”布鲁斯轻声说，“灭霸用无限手套在瞬间毁灭了整个宇宙二分之一的生命。其他人我暂时还不清楚，但在我们那边有巴基，猎鹰，瓦坎达的国王提恰拉……”他在背后想象着克林特的表情，一度想要对他隐瞒，但最后还是加上了一个人名：“旺达。”

 

克林特的身体剧烈地颤抖了一下，停住脚步后猛地朝布鲁斯转过身来。月亮已经升得很高了，并且亮得足够让他看清克林特原本已经冰冷刺骨的眼睛在瞬间变得更加绝望。布鲁斯想，也许克林特自己都不知道他的眼眶已经红了。

 

“旺达也？”

 

他的眼睛在他说这几个字的瞬间全红了，泪水正在他的眼眶里打转，但克林特眨了眨眼睛，没让眼泪流出来。和娜塔莎一样，彻头彻尾的固执，布鲁斯不由这样想到，固执得令人心痛。然后他立刻意识到一个更令他心痛的问题。

 

“克林特，”布鲁斯的声音虚弱极了，他甚至自己都没听清楚这个从牙关里挤出来的问题，“你这边究竟——内森他们究竟——”

 

克林特用一种痛如刀剜的眼神看了布鲁斯一眼，哪怕他知道这个眼神不是因为他而如此，却仍然让他不由自主后退了半步。布鲁斯看到克林特的喉结动了动，似乎想说什么，但他最终转身朝前走了七八步来到一片尤为整齐的麦田中间，然后他抬起左手按动了手腕上那个看起来似乎是手表的装置。布鲁斯眼前划过一道照相机闪光灯般的白光，但要比那更快更亮，稍纵即逝，人眼几乎无法捕捉。几秒种后面前的稻田宛如水波般流动起来，变成某种令人头晕目眩的虚幻假象，并渐渐透明，消失在空气之中。

 

一幢二层住房凭空出现在布鲁斯的面前，红色的砖瓦，白色的漆，可爱又别致，仿佛寄托了无数个美梦和希望，在夜风里月光下是那样安静地伫立着，一声不吭。

 

安静得让人发疯。

 

克林特朝布鲁斯转过身来。

 

“二分之一，博士？”他用的是那种他们六年前刚刚认识并且互相试探时才使用过的挖苦语气，但曾经声音里的幽默和爱意已经荡然无存，留下的只有刀锋一样的冰冷锐利：“那么我求你解释给我听，帮帮我，让我明白为什么我会眼睁睁看着 **四个人** 在我面前化成了灰。”

 

浩克的怒吼几乎要从他的耳膜里洞穿而出，但布鲁斯只是紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇，直到那里被牙齿割得血肉模糊。

 

***

 

走进一间少了主人的房子让布鲁斯感觉很怪，因为他轻而易举就能在房子里找到那样多他们曾存在过的印记：门口鞋柜上大小样式都不同的鞋子，男款女款都有；客厅沙发靠背上那条随手搭上去皱巴巴的毛毯；咖啡桌下面仍然乱七八糟堆着各种玩具，小小的乐高模型在不经意间还是会硌到脚心。当然，最显眼的莫过于那些照片，毫无美感地挂在墙壁上，摆在咖啡桌上，每一张里都满溢肆无忌惮的笑容和爱。

 

布鲁斯只感觉自己像只闯入瓷器店的公牛——更甚，他觉得自己是个闯入其他人私生活的偷窥者，用痴迷的目光偷偷摸摸打量着这些照片。克林特带他进来后就沉默地消失在了某扇门里面，于是布鲁斯站在沙发后面，仔细打量着挂着这边墙上的几张照片。它们应该都是最近两年的产物，因为每张里都有个布鲁斯没见过却能一眼认出的孩子——在送他上运输机前娜塔莎用飞快但自豪的口吻告诉布鲁斯最新出生的那个小男孩被命名为内森尼尔，简称内森——而且这些照片的背景全都是一望无际的麦田。内森在这几张照片里从被所有人抱在怀里的小婴儿变成骑在克林特脖子上对着镜头咧嘴笑的小男孩，这对叔侄有着一模一样的蓝绿色眼睛，但张眼睛的人都能从内森的脸上看出劳拉与巴尼共同的印记。

 

布鲁斯不知道自己盯着这张照片看了多久，但当他终于转过身时，克林特已经站在客厅里了。他脱下了刚才在麦田里穿的那件圆领套头衫，现在上半身只有一件单薄的深灰色T恤，虽然已经松松垮垮洗得发白却仍然将他线条优美的肌肉暴露得一览无余。布鲁斯想要移开眼睛，因为盯着克林特看比盯着这些照片看更恶劣更过分，他不明白自己怎么能在这种时候想 **这些** 事情，但他的眼睛有自己的主张，它们态度强硬地同大脑对峙，最终落在克林特T恤领口与脖子连接处那一小片看起来无比柔软的皮肤上。

 

然后克林特无比突兀地开口了。布鲁斯原本以为他再也不想和自己说话了。他说：“他们也都是我的孩子。”

 

布鲁斯猛地抬起眼睛，试图通过表情分析克林特这句话的意思，但他只是轻轻摇了摇头：“你知道的，博士，我这辈子都不可能拥有我自己的孩子。因为你。”

 

鲜血在听到这句话的瞬间被心脏狠狠泵上来涌入他的脸颊，布鲁斯觉得自己的脸大概在发烧，连耳根都有点烫，但看着他的窘相克林特只是继续淡淡说：“我曾经以为一切都没问题。我曾经以为虽然过程百般困难，但最终我们能过上自己想要的生活。而且我曾经以为你无论如何都会支持我，陪在我身边。”

 

克林特平淡的语气像一盆冷水从头浇下来，布鲁斯被激得浑身一震。他朝前走了一步，甚至不由自主伸开双臂，但沙发挡在他们之间，而克林特仍然靠在厨房通向客厅的门框上，没有半点靠近的意思。“不是曾经。”布鲁斯急切地说，“我的确永远都会支持你。”

 

“有点让人没法信服，不是吗？”克林特毫无幽默感地扯了扯嘴角，“因为你在过去两年里 **的确** 陪在我身边。”

 

他语气里的嘲讽浓得让布鲁斯恨不得立刻冲到灭霸面前，恳求那个疯子再使用一次无限手套，要么彻底把整个宇宙销毁，要么让布鲁斯也化成一道灰，因为无论怎样都好过这样站在克林特的面前。

 

“我很抱歉。”最终他只是虚弱地挤出这样一句。克林特耸了耸肩。

 

“谢谢你没试着解释你所谓的理由，因为我已经不在乎了。”他蓝绿色的眼睛在客厅明亮的黄色灯光下是浓郁的绿色，一谭曾经能让浩克和布鲁斯都能在里面尽情畅游的湖水，现在湖水中却伸出黝黑诡谲的水草，紧紧捆住他的四肢，让他溺毙其中尸骨无存。

 

“他们都死了，所以已经不存在我想要的生活了。”克林特用这句话结束了这场令人不快的交锋，而他语气里浓重的痛苦与绝望让布鲁斯想要捂住耳朵闭上眼，然后在沙发后面蜷成一个小球，尖叫着发泄自己内心丝毫不差的痛苦：他替克林特感到痛苦，因为自己是这么一个不折不扣的人渣，自私地毁掉了克林特唯一想要并为之奋斗一生的东西；他同时也为自己痛苦，因为那同样也是他唯一想要的东西，而现在已经太迟了，他永远都不可能拥有了。

 

***

 

布鲁斯不知道自己什么时候真的蜷缩在了沙发后面，更不知道他什么时候闭上眼睛睡着了——或者说昏过去了也许更合适，因为前一秒他还在试图控制自己不要真的尖叫出声，下一秒他已经面朝沙发腿躺在有点落灰的地摊上，胳膊和膝盖都蜷在肚子前面，而他的身上暖融融的，盖着那条不知被谁搭在沙发背上的毛毯。布鲁斯伸手抓住毛毯的边缘，把它朝自己的下巴用力地扯了几下，又把胳膊缩了进来。毛毯的材质非常好，厚重而柔软，让人感受到十足的安全感。

 

就像克林特，布鲁斯不由自主地想，克林特就和这条毛毯一样，沉默不语，很容易被人忽视，但当你打着哆嗦从噩梦中醒过来，他是唯一会陪在你身边的人，温暖，坚实，安全。

 

用一见钟情来形容布鲁斯对克林特的感情也许有点过头了，但也绝对不会差到哪里去。那种致命的吸引力从烤肉店的第一次相遇就一直存在，布鲁斯在自己胆子足够大或者足够寂寞的时候会略微鼓励一下这种情感的发展，纵容自己陶醉在克林特那些听起来品味独特的笑话和眼角挤出的温暖笑纹里，而在纽约之战一年之后，克林特才接过控制权，带着他们驶入正确的道路。那之后便是大路平坦，日行千里。他们在互表心意的几分钟之后就上了床，肉体碰撞的滋味与灵魂交织一样令人心醉。最最难得的是对于浩克来说他的“丘比特”也是独一无二的，他也用着和布鲁斯决然不同但都全心全意的方式爱着克林特。

 

而克林特，他爱布鲁斯的一切，浩克的一切。他的爱不是无条件的盲目，克林特从来不包容布鲁斯因为多年逃亡而养出来的坏习惯，他们也争吵过，惊天动地，实验室试管和文件乱飞。但最终克林特永远都会出现在布鲁斯身边，给他一个拥抱，用手臂紧紧包裹着他，令他沉迷于温暖之中，无法自拔。

 

哪怕到了现在，哪怕克林特经历过这样令人绝望的背叛和痛苦，他还是会为布鲁斯盖上一条毯子。

 

咖啡的味道从厨房传过来，紧接着有穿着袜子的双脚朝沙发走过来的声音。片刻后克林特站在一个布鲁斯必须用力仰头才看得到的位置，手里捧着一杯咖啡。

 

“你刚才一直在哭，博士。”他的声音静下来了。并不是说克林特刚才一直都在大喊大叫，但他已经从刚才那种死一般的平静和嘲讽中挣脱出来了，而布鲁斯对他这些微小的情绪了如指掌。况且他知道克林特永远都不会把劳拉他们的死迁怒在自己头上，克林特不是这样的人。不过他提了这么一句布鲁斯才意识到自己的眼角有点刺痛，他抬手在脸颊上抹了一把，手背上全是混着尘土的污渍被泪水冲刷过后的痕迹。

 

“我——我没吵到你吧？”他有些不好意思，低下头仍然面朝沙发腿。老天，他希望自己在梦里没有尖叫出声。

 

“没有。”克林特说完这个词之后顿了一下，布鲁斯因为感觉到他的情绪有些波动，但还没等他抬起头，眼前灯光突然一暗，克林特的剪影打在他的脸上。“你一直在喊名字，托尼，巴基，旺达和幻视……”布鲁斯看不到他的动作，但他却能感觉到有一股热源离他脏兮兮的脸颊越来越近。有那么一瞬间他甚至闭上眼睛等待克林特的手真的抚摸上来，但那热源很快就消失了。

 

“还有我。”克林特说，然后他重新直起身。

 

“我很抱歉。”布鲁斯又咕哝了一句，“瓦坎达一战的牺牲太多了，而浩克又——我很抱歉，克林特，但我现在真的有点控制不住自己的情绪。”

 

他不知道克林特会怎样回复这句话。他考虑到了冷漠或者嘲讽——像是“为什么不大家伙放出来泄泄气呢？”——但他没想到克林特却对他这样说：“你该去洗个澡。我猜你从战场下来就直接来这里了。”

 

布鲁斯用指甲用力掐着自己的掌心才没因为这句话深吸气。他现在怀疑克林特准备换种方式折磨他了，用随便一个动作一句话提醒布鲁斯已经逝去的温暖，像是被拴在驴头前面的胡萝卜，近在咫尺却又远在天边。

 

“你想太多了，博士。”这句话如果放在曾经，布鲁斯知道克林特肯定翻了个白眼，说完还会朝他咧嘴一笑。布鲁斯愿用十年寿命换自己能再看一次那样的笑容。“没别的意思，但是你浑身上下脏透了，还一股味。我猜之前那架运输机不会立刻回来，所以你还要再在我这里待一段时间，是吗？”

 

布鲁斯抓住毛毯，缓缓坐直身体，感觉经历一场恶战的身体正在冲他大声抱怨，而且他很清楚自己身上的味非常不好闻。

 

“来吧，博士。”克林特朝他做了个“请”的手势，“你知道浴室在哪里。”

 

***

 

布鲁斯当然知道浴室在哪里，因为这幢房子和曾经克林特带全体复仇者去过的那幢的构造布局如出一辙，况且对他而言那只是几天前的事情。他拖着沉甸甸的双腿顺着木质楼梯走上屋子的二楼，向右拐第二个房间就是浴室。他搞不懂克林特是怎么在漫无边际的麦田里搞到水资源的，但当热腾腾的水柱冲刷着他酸痛的肌肉时，他满是感激地叹了口气。

 

小小的淋浴间里很快升腾起白雾，布鲁斯闭着眼睛，用热水的冲击力反复按摩肩膀上一块折磨他好长时间的肌肉。克林特没说过让他省着点用水，所以他也决定不亏待自己。天知道下次冲澡会是什么时候。天知道接下来究竟会发生什么。布鲁斯用手抹了一把流进眼睛里的水，在淋浴间有点艰难地转了个身。无论是这个房子还是上一个，浴室都很小，一个人在里面洗澡时若是不注意都会撞到手肘，然而布鲁斯却清晰记得他和克林特是怎样挤在那间小小的淋浴间里，在仅存的热水之中忘乎所以吻着彼此。热水很快就用完了，但他们的皮肤在冷水之下仍然炙热无比，克林特跪在他的身前，长睫毛被水浇湿后黑而浓密，边吞咽边抬头看向他，蓝绿色的眼睛里闪烁着半是疯狂半是渴望的光。当时他们在和旺达的那次遭遇战之后都有点疯，克林特，布鲁斯，复仇者联盟的所有人，而克林特却把他们带回这样一个地方，与世隔绝的无人之地，宁静温馨得让人几乎无法相信。

 

布鲁斯的手颤抖着落在自己的大腿根上，而水流落在瓷砖上的声音掩盖住了他一声没能控制住的粗重鼻息。对他的记忆而言那只是仅仅几天前的事情，但对他的身体来说那已经过去两年多了。这两年里浩克有着完全的控制权，但他还只是个孩子，他不会想着去——布鲁斯感觉下腹处熟悉的绷紧感正在水流冲刷下变得逐渐明显，但他的手却牢牢抵在大腿根上。他不想这么做。看在上帝的份上这是克林特的房子，他也许就在楼下离他不到十米的地方，而布鲁斯甚至还能从自己的皮肤上感觉到那双属于弓箭手粗糙的手攻城略地时的火热触感。他并不是个这方面欲望有多强的人，而自从他和克林特在一起之后，他就再没这么可悲地需要自己解决。

 

“博士。”浴室的门口突然响起克林特在水声中含糊的声音，而布鲁斯像个差点被父母抓现行的青少年，在瞬间把大腿根上的手拿开了，“我把毛巾和换洗衣服放在旁边的椅子上了。”

 

“多——多谢。”布鲁斯提着声音回答。他感觉自己的脸又红了。哪怕克林特根本不会朝他的方向看过来，而他们之间甚至还隔着一层厚实的浴帘，布鲁斯却觉得自己浑身上下突然敏感得不像话。见鬼，在萨卡星不知道有多少人在竞技场看过浩克的光屁股，地球上见过的人也不在少数，在克林特面前布鲁斯却永远都放不开，因为和弓箭手经过训练打磨的身体相比，布鲁斯总觉得自己是那样不堪入目，到处都是衰老与懒惰的痕迹。布鲁斯真不知道克林特究竟为什么会爱他，而他的身体显然不是原因之一。

 

布鲁斯在淋浴头下面又愣了一会神，最终在热水有开始变冷的趋势时关掉了阀门。他扯开浴帘，伸手去抓放在椅子上的毛巾，却在眼角余光看到那个倚在门框上的人影时差点没脚底一滑磕破头。布鲁斯努力忍着立刻抓起毛巾挡在关键位置的冲动，因为克林特正抱着手臂站在那里，而他的双眼直勾勾地盯着布鲁斯。如果他脸上的表情没那么严肃，这一幕一定很让人感到尴尬，但布鲁斯在很久之前就能轻而易举分辨出克林特面无表情与无比严肃之间的区别。

 

“出了什么事吗？”他不由自主问出声，同时尽可能装出不在意的样子拿起椅子上的毛巾。克林特像是被他的声音惊醒一样猛地甩了甩头：

 

“没什么。“他顿了一下，”只不过我刚才和娜特通了电话，告诉她你现在在我这里很安全。”

 

布鲁斯舒了口气，他真的怕听到更多坏消息了：“那很好啊。她有说其他的事情吗？”

 

“有。”克林特的眉头在说出这个词的时候紧紧地皱了起来，“布鲁斯，两年前究竟发生了什么让你躲在浩克身体里整整两年都不出来？是——是因为我们那次谈话吗？是因为我吗？”

 

克林特语气中强烈的迷惑和痛苦让布鲁斯停下擦拭身体的动作，把毛巾紧紧攥在手心里。他的头发虽然很短却在不断滴水，水珠顺着额头流进眼睛里带来些许不适。他并没有立刻开口，因为他知道克林特在很有耐心地等他给出一个足够合理的回答，但他最后只是说：

 

“所以现在你想听我解释了吗？”

 

***

 

克林特为他准备的是一套自己穿旧了的换洗衣物：洗得褪色的紫色长袖卫衣，松松垮垮的灰色家居裤，厚重的羊毛袜子。布鲁斯花了足足五分钟才把这一套穿在身上，因为它们有多柔软舒适，对他来说就有多难以忍受。它们闻起来满是克林特的味道，摸起来也是那么柔软温暖，而触觉和嗅觉是最能换回人类记忆的两种感觉。

 

当他下楼梯时发现竟然已经到了日出时分，朝阳透过屋子敞开的门口一点点勾勒着客厅里的每件家具，而克林特坐在沙发上，完美地混入其中，阳光最为绵长轻柔的一撇正好扫在他的耳朵上，将他的耳廓变成半透明的金红色，像是涨潮时被冲上海岸的某种稀有贝壳，美丽得炫目。这让布鲁斯在楼梯的最后一节台阶上稍稍停了片刻，直到克林特有些疑惑地扭头看向他，他才羞赧地微微一笑，迈出最后一步。

 

克林特坐在长沙发靠近扶手的那一端，在身下蜷着一条腿。哪怕他的表情还是那么严肃，但他的身体却极为舒服地靠在沙发上。布鲁斯知道这是他最喜欢的姿势之一，因为他的腰曾经受过伤，蜷起腿来会让伤处的肌肉好受一点，但同时他也忍不住想克林特对这个屋子里的一切都是那样亲切熟悉，这里是他的家。

 

“巴尼还好吗？”布鲁斯忍不住问。克林特朝他挑起一根疑惑的眉毛，但还是回答了：“我不知道。内森出生不久后他就被派去一个黑帮里做卧底，上面给出的时间是两年。上次我和他通话时他说就快到时间了，黑帮内部的资料已经被他掌握得差不多了，但是……”他耸了耸肩，“我现在甚至不知道他是不是还活着。”

 

“我很抱歉，克林特。”布鲁斯轻声说。

 

“别。”克林特举起一只手，“这和你没关系，而且你用不着替我感到抱歉。劳拉和孩子们都理解这是巴尼的工作，他的工作和我们的没什么不同，都是为了让这个世界变得稍微美好一点——虽然事到如今全都变成了无用功。”

 

“也许事情还有转机，我们还有办法挽救一切。”布鲁斯在克林特对面的单人扶手椅上坐下来。他希望能喝点什么，再吃点东西。自从在萨卡星从浩克变回来之后他甚至还没吃过一口东西，肾上腺激素一直将他的饥饿感拖延到现在，但在再次见到克林特的紧张感消退过后，布鲁斯真的饿了。

 

“我不知道，也许吧，我只是个会射箭的普通人，寻找拯救全宇宙的方法这种事要交给托尼和索尔他们，还有你。也许你还不知道，博士，但我已经退休了，虽然你们似乎总是需要一个退休老特工的帮助。”克林特的嘴唇在说最后一句话时微微扭曲成一个有些苦涩的笑容，布鲁斯知道他是在说被自己彻底错过的那场复仇者们所谓的“内战”。他同样从娜塔莎那里听了个大概，知道克林特曾经在监狱里被关了一阵子。

 

“那时候……你没出什么事吧？”他小心翼翼地问，但克林特只是摇了摇头：“已经过去了，而且现在我们是来谈你的，博士，别想着转移话题。”他的表情已经没有刚才在浴室门口那样严肃了，但眼神却十分锐利，让布鲁斯不由自主深吸一口气。

 

“我先告诉你这两年都发生了什么。”然后他从索科威亚战役之后开始讲起，浩克怎样登上昆式战机，在克林特的哀求中却仍然没有关闭隐身装置。他放任战机漫无目的地飞行，冲出大气层，冲出太阳系，最终在燃料耗尽时降落到一个陌生的星球。这些都是布鲁斯的猜测外加对浩克的记忆对他的些许暗示，但他觉得和真正发生的事不会差太多。再之后的故事就是由索尔告诉他的，他怎样成了高天尊竞技场里最受欢迎的角斗士，每天享受着暴力而单纯的生活。

 

“在这两年里浩克一直在成长。在那之前他从来没有这样长时间存在过，我只是有需要的时候才会把他放出来，所以在纽约之战时他只是个有着婴儿般智力的狂暴野兽，但现在他已经可以正常理解他人的行为举止，能听懂并进行对话——当然，这是索尔说的，而且可以控制自己的愤怒和破坏欲。”

 

在他说这些时克林特并没有插话，一直表情严肃地静静聆听，所以布鲁斯接着说了下去：

 

“然而问题在于浩克的成长导致了我的消亡——好吧，消亡也许过头了，但我的意识在一个黑暗且愤怒的地方被关了整整两年，我对外界几乎毫无感应，也没有浩克的记忆，只能隐约受到他的情绪的影响，并且在他做梦的时候一同梦到些稀奇古怪的东西。我现在有点明白为什么浩克每次被放出来都那么愤怒了，因为被关了这么久之后，我出来也很想把身边所有东西全砸个稀巴烂。我……我不知道，克林特，我觉得过去的两年对我的性格和思维方式都有一定程度的影响，是好是坏尚且未知，但我和浩克之间那种不知道花了我多长时间才寻找到的平衡被这两年完全打破了。”

 

克林特仍然一瞬不瞬地注视着他，甚至没怎么眨眼睛。“在我看来你很正常。”他说。

 

布鲁斯苦笑了一声：“你难道忘了吗，你一直都能安抚我和浩克的情绪。在看到你之后他的情绪安静多了。”这话不是在安慰或者讨好克林特，而是布鲁斯的真心话。刚才在麦田里初见克林特时布鲁斯百感交集，甚至分辨不出浩克的情绪，但很快他就意识到浩克的吼声中充满了喜悦，虽然在兴奋后面还藏着一丁点不安的情绪，但浩克的确很高兴再次见到自己的丘比特。

 

“那么，现在你能让他出来和我见一面吗？”克林特的声音很轻，但布鲁斯体内那个原本快乐悠闲的声音却一下子变了。浩克再次怒吼起来，像个发脾气的小孩子一样使劲跺着脚，布鲁斯甚至能听到他在一个劲地嘟囔“不，不，不，不见丘比特”。

 

“他不愿见你。”布鲁斯有些不好意思地笑着说，“他——他在发脾气。”

 

“但是娜塔莎说他之前就不愿出来，所以你当时是穿着反浩克盔甲上的战场。我猜这和我没太大关系？”

 

布鲁斯摇摇头。“是因为……灭霸。”他犹豫着要不要把这个名字说出来，但最终决定克林特应该知道事情的真相，只不过在这个名字出口的瞬间浩克的情绪又变了，从发脾气跺脚的小孩子又变回了抱着头蜷缩成一团，恐惧与愤怒充斥他的胸膛。

 

“怎么了？”克林特敏锐地捕捉到了布鲁斯脸上一闪而过的痛苦情绪，身体猛地朝前探过来。布鲁斯深吸一口气，摇了摇头：“没事，但是他被灭霸伤害到了。他当时和索尔还有阿斯加德的民众在一艘船上，洛基偷偷拿了宇宙魔方，于是灭霸找到了我们。他让他的手下杀掉了一多半阿斯加德的平民，然后又伤害了浩克，把他像团沙包一样在地板上猛砸。浩克从没遇到过这种事，这是他第一次遇到比自己要强大得多的敌人。他——他还是个小孩子，所以他害怕了，躲在我的身体里不出来。”

 

浩克在他的体内发出一声愤懑不平的哀鸣，然后就安静了下来。布鲁斯回想着短短几天里发生的各种事情，也叹了口气。坐在对面的克林特一直没开口，只是安静地注视着布鲁斯。他们保持这样略显生涩的沉默过了好几分钟，直到屋外正在缓缓升起的太阳在木地板上走了整整一格，克林特才终于开口：

 

“我们需要浩克。”他这样说，而布鲁斯只觉得自己本来就千疮百孔的胸口又多了一个鲜血模糊的伤口。他以为自己已经习惯这句话了，毕竟过去这几天一直有人在对他重复，但从克林特嘴里说出来这句话的威力却尤其巨大。也许浩克的决定是对的，他在因无法呼吸而突如其来的头晕目眩中想，如果浩克和布鲁斯·班纳之间最终只能有一个留在这个宇宙里，那么浩克其实是更好的选择，他比布鲁斯要有用得多。这样的思绪让他的心脏再次开始咚咚作响，肾上腺激素逐渐蔓延至全身，浩克在他的体内哀鸣着，咆哮着，明确告诉他自己不想出来，但布鲁斯却感觉他现在的身体状态和在萨卡星刚变回来时极其相似：这次变身之后，这个世界上兴许就再也没有布鲁斯·班纳这个人了。

 

而他竟然完全不在乎。

 

透过眼前逐渐升起的绿色迷雾，他看到对面沙发上的克林特似乎在说什么，嘴巴一张一合，但他的耳朵里只有心脏猛烈泵出血液的声音。见他没有反应，克林特突然变得激动起来了，甚至连表情都有点狰狞，可是布鲁斯却根本听不到他说的半个字，所以他闭上了眼睛。他不想在自己的最后一刻看到这样的克林特，他想要记起他们曾经那些无比美好温暖的瞬间，像是克林特微笑时眼角皱起来的样子，可是笼罩在他眼前的只有一片黑暗。

 

在意识清醒的最后一刻，他突然感觉到有双手落在他的脸颊上，指腹粗糙，手心炙热，紧紧捧住他的脸并且微微颤抖。

 

“布鲁斯。”他几乎通过空气的震颤才能感觉到这几个落在他皮肤上的字，“别走， **我** 需要你。”

 

布鲁斯猛地睁开双眼。他看到克林特跪在自己面前，双手捧住他的脸，鼻尖几乎要贴上他自己的，而在他那双蓝绿色的眼睛里布鲁斯看到了许许多多同样被克林特藏在内心最深处的感情，它们在此刻仿佛深海之中爆发的火山岩浆，炸裂着涌到海面之上，清晰可见。

 

“我需要你。”克林特的声音也在随着身体颤抖，但他又重复了一次这句话，无比坚定，而布鲁斯缓缓抬起自己双手，用手指拂过克林特脑后那些看似坚硬其实无比柔软的金棕色短发，然后把这颗全宇宙他最爱的脑袋朝前轻轻一推。

 

他们终于吻在一起。

 

***

 

“告诉我，究竟为什么。”

 

这是他们气喘吁吁分开彼此后克林特说出的第一句话。布鲁斯叹了口气，但他也的确没想过一个久别重逢的吻就能让克林特放弃追问。哪怕这个吻让他目眩神迷到几乎忘记了一切，他也没忘记克林特就像他射出的箭，不射中目标决不罢休。

 

“有很多原因。”他们现在正一起挤在单人扶手椅上，布鲁斯仍然坐在椅子里，而克林特的半个屁股坐在扶手上，一条腿蜷起来抵在他的肋骨旁边，右手环在他的肩膀上。这个单人扶手椅的空间对于两个成年男人的体型而言远远不够，而且更宽敞的长沙发就在他们面前一米多的地方，但他们谁也不想动，布鲁斯甚至觉得两个人这样紧紧贴在一起舒服极了。也许他就是喜欢这样的狭小空间，无论是单人椅还是淋浴室，这样他就能把克林特牢牢拴在身边，绝对不会弄丢他。

 

“你最好全都告诉我。”在他身边的克林特眯起眼睛，虽然表情还是很严肃但些微抬高了的音调泄露了他此时的好心情，“我说真的，布鲁斯，我还没消气，但我希望我们能好好谈谈，解决这个问题。我不希望哪一天你突然又开着昆式战机消失在宇宙边缘了。”

 

“我不会再来这么一次的。”布鲁斯声音诚恳，但克林特只是摇了摇头。

 

“除非我们把一切都说清楚，不然我永远都要为此提心吊胆。而且我想让你知道，布鲁斯，如果你真的还会这么做，我向天发誓绝对不会去找你。”

 

克林特的手轻轻抚摸着布鲁斯的脖子，动作温柔但语气强硬。布鲁斯凝视着他的双眼，吞咽了一下点点头：“我知道。”他没再说不会有下一次，因为他自己尚且不能做出这样的保证。他只希望等一切风平浪静后他还有机会用这辈子剩下的所有时间来向克林特证明自己在今天没有撒谎。他安静地思索了片刻，整理了一下自己的思绪，然后开始讲述：

 

“这件事的导火索可以说是旺达对我的精神控制，但我内心深处知道根源其实在很久之前就已经种下了，甚至早于我们相遇，但浩克的失控让一切事情都瞬间被激化了：人们对于浩克的恐惧，罗斯早年那些追捕浩克的计划也许会再一次被拿到桌面上来，复仇者可能会因为我而被种种限制……这些只是浩克失控的一部分后果。但我从来没有告诉过你们，在我被控制的那一瞬间，我和浩克都看到了极其恐怖、令人毛骨悚然的东西。”

 

布鲁斯不知道再说这些东西的时候自己脸上究竟出现了怎样的表情，但克林特放在他脖子后面的手突然收紧了。他顿了顿才用十分冷静的语调问：“你看到了什么，布鲁斯？”

 

“我们——”布鲁斯试图用同样平静的语气回答克林特，但他的声音却卡在了喉咙里，让他瞬间忘记了呼吸。克林特的胳膊缠了上来，紧紧抱住他的肩膀，但即便身后这般坚实可靠的温暖却仍然让他不得不大口喘气。布鲁斯抬起胳膊，把克林特从背后绕过来的左手手腕捏在手里，指尖下意识按在他手腕处脉搏突突跳动的地方，仿佛这是唯一能确认身后这人还存在于世的方法。

 

“我们杀了你，克林特。”布鲁斯悄声说道，“旺达在控制住我的那一刻就激怒了我，但我却没有随着变身而失去意识，也许她当时想让我的痛苦加倍，那是我头一次能够和浩克思维共存，而我们都在看同一个画面：我和浩克一起亲手扭断了你的脖子。”

 

“布鲁斯，那不是真的，那是幻觉。”

 

“我知道，但幻觉对于我们来说已经足够真实了。”布鲁斯紧紧抓住克林特的手腕，甚至没意识到自己的指甲已经陷进了对方的皮肤里。那一幕对他而言不过是几天前，哪怕仅仅回想起来都让他汗毛倒竖，他甚至能听到克林特的颈椎在他手中发出的最后那声脆响。他的呼吸逐渐急促起来，心跳也陡然攀升，而身体里浩克对那一幕的愤怒甚至让他忘记了对灭霸的恐惧，他边咆哮边砸着布鲁斯在他们之间设下的那道门，让自己放他出去用双拳摧毁整个世界。他知道其他的复仇者已经将旺达视作一员，克林特对那个女孩子甚至有很特别的感情，但布鲁斯仍然没有原谅她对自己的所作所为。

 

“而且等托尼制服浩克之后，我在飞机上意识到了一件很重要的事：那对于我而言绝对不仅仅是幻觉。克林特，我真的有能力做出这样的事情来。我妈是我爸的一生挚爱，但他却杀了她，而我继承了他的基因，克林特。”

 

这是布鲁斯头一次和克林特谈这件事。他敢肯定克林特其实早就知道他的悲惨童年，神盾之前肯定有个特别厚的档案清清楚楚地记录了一切，但布鲁斯一直觉得如果他不主动提起来，这件事就等于不存在。说完这些后他深吸一口气，等待克林特或许同情或许愤慨的回答，但克林特只是怔怔地看了他一会，然后他笑了，虽然笑容带着少许苦涩，但却毋庸置疑是个笑容。

 

“你以为只有你一个人有谋杀了自己妻子的父亲？我爸在我十三岁的时候喝多了开车，我妈也在车上，那天之后我和巴尼就成了孤儿，而我们身上同样有他的基因。我以为你是个科学家，布鲁斯，有七个还是八个博士头衔那种，你怎么会有这样的想法？你爸和我爸是恶棍，而你和我是好人，这就是事实，基因也许只给了我们相同的眼睛和头发，其他没有半点关系。巴尼是我见过的最好的爸爸，而你是我认识的最温柔最善良的人。你还记得你是怎么被神盾找到的吗？你觉得你爸会在逃亡的时候管一个陌生女人的死活吗？”

 

克林特的一番话让布鲁斯哑口无言，而同时他感到自己的鼻腔正在变得酸涩不堪。他用力眨着眼睛，想要把身旁这个男人看得更清楚一些，想要知道宇宙里怎么会有这样一个人，能够看进他的内心最深处，抚平不知道藏在那里多久多深的伤口。从来没有人对他说过这些，而天知道他这辈子最害怕的从来都不是变成浩克，而是变成像他父亲那样的怪物。

 

“别以为对我掉眼泪就能让我放你一马。”克林特的拇指从脖子后面转过来，抚摸着他眼角下的皮肤，而他现在的笑容要真切多了。布鲁斯吸了吸鼻子，也朝他有些生涩地笑了笑，然后向前倾身把他们的额头贴在一起。两个人就这样依偎了一阵子，直到他听到克林特说：“我们之前什么都谈过，就是没谈过这些。如果我们能早点说开这件事，是不是你就不会这样不辞而别整整两年？”

 

如果没有之前的保证，那么布鲁斯觉得这场令他无比难受的谈话就这样结束也挺好的，但他不想再隐瞒下去了。谁知道等回到瓦坎达之后还会发生什么，谁知道他们还能活多久，他不希望直到最后克林特都不知道自己曾有过那样的想法。于是他抬手轻轻推开克林特，确保自己在说出接下来的话时能直视他的双眼。

 

“不。那是最让我和浩克害怕的事情，但却不是全部的原因。”

 

克林特皱起眉头，什么都没说，笑纹在他的脸上逐渐淡去，而布鲁斯在继续开口讲下去之前稍稍闭了会眼睛。“你还记得你头一次带我们去巴尼家的情景吗？我知道那对你来说是两年前了，但是——”

 

“我当然记得。”克林特打断他的话，“那是我今天以前最后一次和你独处，你以为这两年夜深人静的时候我都在想什么？”

 

“克林特。”布鲁斯试图让自己叫他名字时听起来像个斥责，却可耻地失败了。他感觉自己的脸颊开始发烧，却又迅速降温，因为克林特脸上没有半点调侃的意思。他注视着布鲁斯的表情清清楚楚地告诉他这并不是玩笑话。布鲁斯的心脏为克林特在这一刻表露出的坦率在胸膛里翻了个跟头。他知道对克林特而言两年是非常漫长的时光，但——

 

“我以为你死了，布鲁斯。”克林特似乎看穿了他的心思，轻声开口，“昆式战机上有隐身装置，我们费劲功夫才勉强定位了战机最后出现的坐标，那是一片海域，离那里最近的岛是斐济。然后你失踪了整整两年，地球上没有任何一个生灵见过你，神盾的情报网，托尼的情报网，我和娜特的情报网，我们所有人的情报网加在一起也找不到你。你也许不清楚我们几个有怎样的能力，这么告诉你吧，哪怕是已经下葬的人，我们也能找到棺材把他给挖出来。可是我们没有找到你，因为我们怎么能想得到你竟然会开着昆式战机飞出了太阳系，飞到一个我连听都没听过的星球。我用尽全力找了你整整一年，然后我放弃了，我退休了。”

 

“所以你刚才说，如果我再来这么一次，你不会再找我。”

 

“对。”克林特咬住牙齿，布鲁斯看到他下巴上的咬肌狠狠地跳了一下，“因为我不想再经历这么一次了，所以请你别再说废话，现在就告诉我，究竟还有什么原因？”

 

“这里，这间房子。”看克林特的表情，他大概没听懂布鲁斯的意思，所以布鲁斯又加了一句：“好吧，不是这间，但之前巴尼在爱荷华的房子。”

 

“这究竟和你逃走有什么关系？”克林特看起来只是更疑惑了。

 

“我永远也给不了你这些，一个真正的家，尖叫着的孩子们，甚至一段稳定的生活。我是个定时炸弹，克林特，尤其在浩克失控之后，我随时随地都有可能从超级英雄变为头号通缉犯，我不能带着你一起坠入我自己的泥沼里。”

 

这段话说起来远没有描述那段幻觉时感觉那样痛苦，但布鲁斯却感到一种从胸口深处逐渐蔓延开来的钝痛，像是有人拿着个小小的凿子一点一点地凿穿他的心脏。因为这比幻觉要真实得多，他不由自主地想，这是他从发现自己爱上克林特的第一天开始就不断忧虑的源头，浩克失控和幻觉只不过给了他一个足够好的借口远远逃开。毕竟，如果最终的结果是失去一切，那么这件东西不如从最开始就根本不存在，不是吗？

 

“所以……”直到克林特轻声开口，布鲁斯才意识到自己说完上面那段话之后两个人之间沉默了足足半分钟，“所以你就是因为这个原因离开我？我什么时候说过我想要一个家或者尖叫的孩子了？”

 

“不需要你说，我全看到了。”布鲁斯回想着在另一个看起来极为相像的房子里发生的情景，叹了口气，“你是那么爱库珀和莱拉，而且克林特，你也许自己都没意识到，但你有时候会用非常温柔的目光看向劳拉，仿佛你在希望她是你的妻子，她腹中怀的是你的骨肉。”

 

布鲁斯见过很多次克林特吃惊的样子，但此时此刻大概是他所见过克林特最震惊的一次。他从没见过克林特的眼睛瞪得这样大，表情这样扭曲，他甚至开始担心克林特的眼睛会不会就这样从眼眶里掉出来。而这次两人之间的沉默远比上一次要长，克林特用这样怪异的表情盯着布鲁斯看了一分多钟才开口回答：

 

“布鲁斯，你他妈以为我——我 **喜欢** 劳拉？”

 

“当然不！”克林特很少在布鲁斯面前说脏字，而那通常都表示他的情绪差不多快失控了，于是布鲁斯连忙解释自己刚才的那段话：“我的意思是说，我能看出你在渴望巴尼的生活，也许你自己都没察觉到这种渴望。”

 

“操。”克林特目瞪口呆吐出这个字，然后又骂了一次：“操，我他妈过去两年里究竟是为什么担惊受怕啊。我真的受够了。”最让布鲁斯担心的一幕终于出现了，克林特边自言自语边从椅子扶手上缓缓站起身。布鲁斯不敢阻拦他，只能同样随他站起身，双手紧紧捏在单人椅的靠背上。

 

“拜托，克林特，求你听我说完。”

 

在他的苦苦哀求声中克林特顿住了冲向楼梯的脚步，但他没回头：“我再给你一个机会——不，一句话，告诉我你为什么会这么做。”

 

“我爱你。”布鲁斯不是个把这句话轻易挂在嘴边的人，但在这一刻，他能想到的只有这三个字，因为这其实才是他两年前选择从克林特身边逃开的唯一原因。然而在他说完这句话后客厅又一次陷入死一般的沉寂，布鲁斯看不到克林特的表情，只能用眼睛死死盯在他的后脑勺上，在内心暗自祈祷他没有完全搞砸这一切。

 

所以，当几秒钟后克林特猛地转过身来时，他立刻看到了克林特通红的眼眶。

 

“操你的，布鲁斯。”隔着半个客厅布鲁斯却仍然能清晰看到正在克林特眼眶里打转的泪水，而这次克林特没再控制自己眨眼睛，于是它们顺着他的面颊接二连三滚落下来，在他深灰色的棉布T恤上留下深深浅浅的水渍，“这不是爱，这他妈只是一个想要逃避的懦夫的借口。我对你说过不知道多少遍，我想要的只有你，不是一个完整的家，不是贤惠的妻子，也不是尖叫着的孩子，而是你。你以为我没有那样的机会吗？你以为我和 **你** 一样不得不放弃和心爱的人结婚生子吗？我从来没想要过那些。”

 

克林特的声音因泪水而嘶哑，而且他正在毫无意识扯着嗓子对布鲁斯大喊大叫，但他们两个都不在乎。布鲁斯还在试图让自己的脑子转得更快一些，好让自己彻底理解克林特的意思，而克林特却仿佛已经说够了一样，用手抹了一把自己脸上的泪水。

 

“我是那么相信你，布鲁斯，但你却从来没相信过我。而且，我不知道你以为我在用什么眼神看向劳拉，但 **我自己** 知道在那一刻我想到的是我妈妈。两年前的那天，在巴尼的厨房里，我看着劳拉在想，如果我妈妈还活着就好了，那样我就能把我想要一起过一辈子的人介绍给她了。”

 

说完，他仿佛再也受不了和布鲁斯同处一室，猛地转身冲向楼梯。而在同一瞬间，布鲁斯做出了他这辈子最快也是唯一一次没有动脑子的决定：他本能地用比克林特还要快的速度冲过去，狠狠搂住克林特的腰。他甚至不知道自己还能在瞬间爆发出这样的速度和力量，但克林特，一个经受过多年训练的老道特工，却被布鲁斯在楼梯前抱住上半身摔倒在地，额头与第一节台阶只危险地差了几厘米。

 

他们在台阶前的地板上扭作一团，克林特挣扎着要挣脱布鲁斯的怀抱，而布鲁斯用尽全力紧紧抱着克林特，把头埋在他的肩窝里。最开始克林特根本没想着手下留情，招招都朝布鲁斯的要害部位，但布鲁斯的身体竟然全都扛了下来。最终，克林特似乎累到脱力，而布鲁斯也收获了比穿着反浩克盔甲和外星生物打了一架还多的淤青和伤痕，但他却一直紧紧抱着克林特，没松开一分一毫。

 

半晌后，克林特精疲力尽的声音从他的身前传来，他们紧紧贴在一起的身体似乎都在随着这句话而共振：“布鲁斯，我还要去确认我哥哥死没死，然后为我嫂子和三个侄子侄女报仇。所以别再浪费时间了，直接告诉我你究竟想要什么。”

 

“给我一个机会。”布鲁斯把头稍微抬起来一点，对着克林特的耳朵哑声说，“我知道我搞砸了，但是我求你再给我——给我们一个机会。我不知道我们还能活多久，我只希望到了最后我们不会后悔。我想要你，克林特，我想要的也只有你。”

 

布鲁斯以为他会像刚才克林特那样大喊大叫，但事实上此刻他的声音平静极了，听起来几乎像是在询问晚餐想要什么样的口味。但当他说到最后一个字时，他却发现自己突然破了音，而正有大片水迹顺着他的鼻尖落在克林特领口处炙热的皮肤上。他闭上眼睛，把脸重新埋回克林特的肩窝里，等待着对方给出能够决定自己下半生命运的决定。

 

克林特很久都没有回答他，久到布鲁斯甚至以为他累过头睡着了，但就在他自己的思绪也开始因疲倦饥饿以及情绪大起大落而变得有些模糊时，他终于听到了克林特带着鼻音的回答。

 

克林特说：“好，但是你要先把浩克放出来，我也要和他谈谈。”

 

***

 

克林特让他在门外等，所以布鲁斯此刻正坐在屋子外面的门廊上。太阳已经升得很高了，将不远处在微风中轻微摇曳的青绿色麦浪映照成如水面般流动的金色。风里有着一股泥土与阳光混合的味道，而布鲁斯能听到不远处有只正在叽叽喳喳鸣叫的鸟，但当他抬起头去寻找时，他只能看到麦田延展的尽头那片碧蓝色的天空。

 

这里很美，毋庸置疑，静态的天空和灿烂的阳光仿佛画框，而被风吹过麦田是在其中舞动的斑驳颜料，被上帝之手一笔一笔地涂抹在画布上。但是在这样的地方待久了只会让他更加疑惑为什么宇宙里会有灭霸这样的疯子费尽心思想要摧毁一切，他能想象到在宇宙尽头的其他星球上同样有这样一片望不到尽头的麦田，也许颜色全然不同，蓝色红色甚至紫色，天空和阳光的颜色也不尽相同，但却和这里一样能够使心灵感到片刻宁静。他想到阿斯加德，哪怕他只见过那个神话中才会出现的国度在战火中的样子，他却仍然为那种华丽绚烂的美而感到心神俱醉；甚至萨卡星那种建立在垃圾堆之上的星球在布鲁斯的眼睛里仍然是美丽的，因为在垃圾堆有无数卑微的生命里咬紧牙关努力活下去，想要看到第二天的黎明。

 

宇宙本来就很美，却因为宇宙里的生命而更美丽，因为极致的静态需要极致的动态对比映衬。正如这片麦田，在永恒不变的天幕之下生长，繁衍，永不停歇。

 

身后木地板上传来脚步声，片刻后克林特从客厅走出门来。布鲁斯下意识朝斜后方侧头看过去，看到克林特因为年岁增长而不断变深的金棕色头发在阳光下也仿佛如麦浪一般变得金黄，而他发蓝的眼睛掩藏在长睫毛下面，慵懒而温柔。克林特走到布鲁斯身边，把手里端着的盘子递给他，然后自己也在他身边并排坐下。盘子里是四片烤得金黄焦脆的吐司片，两个煎蛋和四枚培根，而克林特另一只手里还端着杯咖啡。

 

“吃吧，”他说，“吃饱了肚子再说其他事。”

 

布鲁斯不需要他说第二遍，因为他上一顿正常进食还是在萨卡星上，这期间没有任何人想起来他是个偶尔需要食物的正常地球人——好吧，连他自己也没想起来。而且阳光和微风远胜过高档餐厅的灯光和音乐，他几乎在一眨眼的功夫就把盘子里东西吃了个一干二净，在最后几口差点被噎了一下，幸亏克林特及时递过手里的咖啡才解了燃眉之急。

 

而在他吃东西的过程中克林特一直沉默不语地注视着他。最开始饥饿和食欲胜过一切，布鲁斯对落在他身上的注意力甚至没任何反应，但等他开始小口啜饮这杯略微有点烫的咖啡时，布鲁斯终于开始感觉到克林特的目光落在他的身上如有实质，令他坐立不安，皮肤刺痛。最终他忍不住开口了：

 

“你——你吃了吗？”然后他捧着咖啡杯，悄悄瞥向克林特。克林特似乎没料到他会这么问，愣了一下才回答：“随便吃了点。”他的眼睛一直没从布鲁斯脸上移开，而布鲁斯只觉得尴尬极了。在刚才那场客厅里撕心裂肺的谈话之后，他甚至不敢直视克林特的眼睛。

 

所以，当克林特突然抬起手朝他的方向伸过来时，布鲁斯差点打了个哆嗦躲开，但他害怕自己的本能反应会造成更大的误会，所以硬生生忍住了。克林特的手指带着洗手液一股说不上来的花香味，穿过两人之间的空气落在布鲁斯的额角上，在那里轻柔地按压了一下。

 

“这里需要处理吗？”克林特低声问，而布鲁斯愣了片刻才意识到克林特是在问自己额角的伤。刚才在客厅两个人抱成一团扭打的时候布鲁斯的额头很不幸撞到了台阶，现在大概已经肿起来了。

 

“没事，我都没觉得疼。”布鲁斯咧嘴一笑，感觉克林特话里的关心意味完全抵消的肿起来的皮肤一阵又一阵的抽痛。他不知道克林特有没有看穿自己显而易见的谎言，但克林特只是点点头，收回手，扭头看向房子正前方的麦田。过了好一会他才说：

 

“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。”

 

“打住，你没有任何需要道歉的地方。”现在变成了布鲁斯一直盯着克林特看，并且希望他至少能转过脸来看自己一眼，“我罪有应得。”他甚至想说真希望你揍我一顿就不再生气了，但他觉得现在不是开玩笑的时候。“再说了，等我变成浩克后这些伤几分钟就会彻底痊愈的。”

 

“你不用岔开话题。”克林特仍然皱着眉头，但好歹把头转过来了，“我刚才失控了。是我说要和你好好谈谈，但我却没控制住自己的脾气，再怎么样我也不应该叫得像个十七八岁的高中女生。”

 

“没什么。”布鲁斯涩声回答，“我……我很理解为什么你会这样。”

 

“而且你要知道，我现在和你坐在这里不代表我已经完全原谅你了，也不代表我愿意给你那个机会。我必须先和浩克谈谈，我不能只听你这边的故事。”

 

 “当然，但是——”布鲁斯点点头，又耸耸肩，“我不知道该怎样叫他出来。他还是我一提到出来就开始发脾气。”

 

克林特也点点头，却什么都没说只是从门廊上站起身朝着麦田的方向走了几步，然后转过身来朝布鲁斯偏了偏头。“跟我来，我有个主意。”在阳光下他半闭着眼睛，眼角皱纹堆起来几乎是在笑，嘴唇上也残存一个温暖的弧度，而布鲁斯仿佛被他这个笑容蛊惑了一般，甚至没问他究竟是怎样的主意，放下手里的盘子同样起身走了过去。

 

克林特带着他在麦田里走了五分多钟，直到被他们抛在身后的房子在视野中只剩下红白相间的轮廓。这是片厚实且原始的麦田，从未有人踏足于此，地上甚至没有供人通行的道路，只有他们拨开麦子一路前来时留下的浅浅印记。布鲁斯不知道克林特为什么会带他来这里，更不知道他要做什么，但当他轻声让自己躺下时，布鲁斯一言不发照做了。他找了个看起来还算顺眼的地方，拨开可能会划到眼睛的麦穗，然后躺在了青绿色的麦田之上。

 

这是布鲁斯第一次躺在麦田里。刚开始他有些不适应，因为麦秆显然不是供人躺卧的最好地方，有好几根都隔着套头衫扎着他的后背和大腿，而且太阳从天际明晃晃直射而下，在过于刺眼的阳光下他甚至睁不开眼睛。但片刻之后克林特也在他身边躺了下来，一只手搭在他的肩膀上，膝盖蹭着他的大腿，然后——一切都变了个样子。布鲁斯开始感觉到初夏的风轻轻吹拂在他的脸上，而这样贴近地表让他清晰地嗅到了泥土的淡淡腥味，干燥而温暖，自下而上蒸腾着他的皮肤；但更明显的当然是麦子的香气，哪怕尚未成熟却有股清香由内而外透出来萦绕鼻尖。在他身旁克林特随手拽了一把青色的麦子，剥掉麦壳后扔进嘴里，布鲁斯也照做，然后清香而浓郁的汁液在牙齿之间迸发出来，是他从未尝过的香甜。

 

“小时候我们一家住在镇子上，离麦田很近，我最喜欢在夏天跑到麦地里偷吃青麦子，然后在麦田里一躺就是一个下午，除了巴尼以外谁也找不到我。”在他耳边克林特突然开口了，声音低沉，似乎带着些许倦意，还有种布鲁斯说不上来的超然，仿佛随着克林特的讲述他们一起回到了那段童年时光，两个年龄相仿的孩子头并头躺在麦田上，“爱荷华的夏天阳光总是很好，雨也总是太阳落山了才下，等第二天早上起来又是个好天气。我小时候是怎么也晒不黑那种皮肤，晒过头了就会掉皮，然后我妈就会一边数落我一边给我攃她最好的面霜。到了晚上她会给我和巴尼讲故事，但不是那些傻乎乎的童话故事，我不喜欢听那种，她会给我讲她还是个小女孩的时候是怎么在农场上工作。她说，她跑来跑去能干活的时候二战而结束，大家每天都仿佛有用不完的力气干活，那几年天气也好，年年都是大丰收……”

 

布鲁斯不知道自己什么时候彻底闭上了眼睛，甚至把一条胳膊蜷起来挡在脸前。暖融融的阳光让他昏昏欲睡，而克林特原本近在耳边的声音却越飘越远。

 

“麦田是我最喜欢的地方，所以我在很久之前就决定了，等我退休之后，我一定要买个大农场自己种麦子，到时候你，我，还有浩克，我们三个一起在农场上生活。你可以去管钱和交税的事，我负责采购种子还有绝大部分农活，我们甚至可教会浩克开拖拉机，你能想象到浩克开拖拉机的样子吗？”

 

布鲁斯想要回答这个问题，但他的头却昏昏沉沉，甚至连手指头都使不上力气，但克林特的描述却在他的眼前电影画面一般铺陈开来，他甚至能看到自己端着咖啡从房子里走出来，走向劳作后脸颊通红的克林特，而不远处浩克正躺在麦田里晒太阳，因为几只惹人烦的苍蝇而一个劲地在脸前挥手。

 

“嘿，浩克，大家伙，我知道你也想要这样的生活。我知道实现这一切还需要再等一段时间，我只想告诉你现在我们就在一片麦田里，没有人知道我们在这里，我们非常安全，所以出来吧，和我一起在这里躺一会，我想见你。”

 

伴随着克林特轻柔的声音，布鲁斯从胸膛深处重重吐出一口气。他的心跳似乎微妙地加快了一些，却不像是之前任何一次因愤怒而痛苦的变身；正相反，他感觉自己好像刚刚收割完一公顷的麦田一样，因为在太阳底下晒了太久而呼吸急促浑身冒汗，心底却宁静而满足。

 

紧接着，伴随着轻柔的夏风，布鲁斯睡着了。

 

***

 

当他再次睁开眼睛时，太阳已经没有之前那样刺目明亮了；现在它挂在天际偏西的地方，仍然温暖且柔和。现在大概是下午三点，他至少睡了六个小时。布鲁斯躺在原地，连半根手指都不想动，他能感觉到裸露在空气里的皮肤汗津津的，微风吹过来很凉爽，而皮肤之下的肌肉却是一种无比熟悉的酸痛，可这次他并没有感受到那种肾上腺激素迅速褪去而导致的疲惫和晕眩。

 

他睁着眼睛，在那里躺了好一会。视线范围里仍然是大片的青绿色麦田，所以他搞不清楚自己有没有移动过位置。还有，克林特——

 

“嘿。”他朝声源转过头去，看到克林特也像之前那样躺在他的身旁，支起手来撑住头，在布鲁斯扭头看过来的时候朝他微微一笑。布鲁斯的心脏为他的这个笑容而狠狠地抽动了一下，甚至有些找不到呼吸的节奏，因为这个笑容在他的梦境里出现过太多次，而能再次在克林特的脸上见到对他而言意味着一切。

 

“嘿。”这个笑容甚至让他不由自主伸出手去抚摸克林特的脸颊，而克林特并没有躲开，甚至有些迫不及待地把脸凑近他的手心里。他们凝视着彼此，脸上都挂着笑容，而背景里的风声和鸟叫声梦幻且朦胧。最终布鲁斯清了清嗓子，问他：“你们两个都聊了些什么？”

 

“基本上都在聊你。”克林特说，而他脸上的微笑在一瞬间变得有些调皮，布鲁斯非常想凑过去吻这个如此孩子气的表情，但他不想打断克林特的话。

 

“我能想象得到，你们肯定讲的全是我的坏话。”

 

“我的确一直在讲你的坏话，但浩克一如既往非常贴心——他向我解释了两年前他为什么要离开，告诉我这不仅是你一个人的决定，同样也是他的决定。他也被旺达的那个幻觉吓到了，不想伤害我，而且觉得让丘比特生一大堆丘比特小宝宝也是件不错的事。说实在的，他的词汇量真的进步了不少，我们只要花点时间教他语法，他绝对能去念正常的小学了。”

 

说到最后克林特轻声笑起来，而布鲁斯微笑着注视着他。他真不知道如果没有浩克的坦率真诚自己该怎么办，他也在一瞬间回想起过去的这些年里有多少话是被自己深埋在心里，却被浩克告诉了克林特。

 

“所以说，我告诉你这些话被你骂了一顿，浩克告诉你就什么事都没有？”他故意挑起眉毛，而克林特笑着耸了耸肩：“他比你可爱多了。再说了，让我生小宝宝是你的主意，浩克自己并不喜欢又小又脆弱的人类幼崽，但是他尊重你的意见，布鲁斯，他知道你在担忧什么，所以最终他选择带你一起离开。”

 

克林特的声音在最后低沉下来，表情也渐渐变得严肃，布鲁斯吞咽了一下，点点头：“我知道，我也尊重他的意见。现在浩克对我来说早就不再是一头需要控制的野兽，而更像……怎么说呢，更像一个比我小了几十岁，刚刚进入青春的弟弟，经常需要我管着他点才会听话。”

 

“而且他还是会尽全力保护你，别忘了这个。”克林特轻轻撞了一下布鲁斯的手，“虽然他还是很怕灭霸，但如果你真的遇到生命危险，他还是会跳出来保护你。而且大家伙很担心你，布鲁斯。”

 

“担心我？”布鲁斯有些不解。

 

“他说你之前从来没和人打过架，但昨天却——他的原话是‘和很多吱吱叫的外星老鼠’打了很长的一架。我知道他是什么意思。你是个平民，布鲁斯，和托尼不一样，你之前从来没上过战场，你从来没直面过战争的惨烈，尤其还是那样的结尾。所以你……你还好吗？”

 

凝视着克林特满是担忧的眼神，布鲁斯长长叹了一口气，然后摇摇头：“我不知道，克林特，我真的不知道。在战场上一切都发生得太快了，我甚至没时间去考虑这个问题，而最后却是——”他的声音噎在喉咙里，再也说不下去了，而克林特凑过来伸长手臂紧紧抱住他。布鲁斯把脸埋在克林特的肩膀上，再次叹了口气，却因为这个久违的怀抱带着些许满足。

 

“等我们找到灭霸，挽救一切之后，我一定会好起来的。”他闷声向克林特保证，而克林特的身体因为无声的笑而轻轻颤抖了几下。

 

“是啊，我们肯定不能让你一直这么不舒服下去。”克林特的声音里带着笑意，然后布鲁斯发现他稍稍向后撤了一点，一翻身压在了自己的身上。他又吞咽了一下，但这次却是因为从心底突然翻出的隐隐期待。克林特居高临下看着他，嘴唇带着令他心悸的弧度，然后朝他俯下身来，在他耳边低声说：“不过在那之前，我有件事想做——”

 

他把手轻轻贴在布鲁斯的胸膛上，而布鲁斯，无论此刻有多头晕脑胀，身体的记忆却还在，在反应过来之前已经把自己的手顺着克林特T恤的后腰探了进去。那里的皮肤一如布鲁斯记忆中的光滑，此刻微微冒着汗，而很显然他们两个在这件事上的默契哪怕过了整整两年也一直都在，当布鲁斯用略微颤抖的手抓住T恤边缘向上扯时，克林特就顺从地抬起头来扭动身体，配合布鲁斯脱下自己的衣服。

 

布鲁斯的衣服早在变身浩克的时候就不翼而飞了，而克林特的衣服也被他们随手扔进了麦田里。这大概是布鲁斯尝试过最奇怪的地方，因为身下的麦秆还在坚持不懈戳着他的光屁股，但当情欲高涨时麦子的芳香却成了最好的催化剂，暖融融的阳光洒在他们赤裸的身体上，令欲望与汗水一齐蒸腾。布鲁斯抱着克林特的腰交换了彼此的位置，压倒了一片旁边青色的麦秆，克林特仰头大笑起来，而布鲁斯也笑着俯下身吻他的喉结。他现在有点明白为什么很多人都喜欢在野外做这件事，因为在贴近大自然的地方生命最原始的律动彼此之间相辅相成，汗液与泥土，体温与阳光，呼吸与微风，他们粗重的鼻息交织着看不见的鸟儿的鸣叫，克林特蓝绿色的眼睛里映着碧色的天空。

 

最终他们四肢纠缠，一起倒在麦田里，他的额头抵在克林特汗湿的肩膀上，而克林特的手轻轻抚摸他后脑勺同样湿漉漉的短发。太阳在天际又朝西走了一些，也许再过一会就要落山了，可气温还很高，而他们谁也不想动。

 

过了很久之后他轻声问：“这代表我得到那个机会了，对吧？”

 

在他头顶上克林特哼了一声，然后他轻轻抬起布鲁斯的头，凑过来吻他。这也许 **就是** 结局了，布鲁斯想，也许他们注定无法战胜灭霸，死去的朋友们依然如灰，而宇宙会继续这样向前进，一小时，两小时，无法倒退。但他们还活着，他们也没有后悔和错过，而是一起在全新宇宙全新的第一天里用力吻着彼此。

 

这就够了。

 

***

 

现在是零点，纽约时间零点。

 

布鲁斯站在房子外面，升到头顶的月亮一如昨夜那般明亮，为麦田洒上一层珍珠般柔和洁白的微光。他低头注视着自己手心里那个小小的手机，看着屏幕上的数字在他眨眼的瞬间跳到整齐的“00:00”。

 

新的一天到来了。

 

“嘿。”克林特从门里走出来，头发梳理得干干净净，身上穿了一套深色的战斗服，背上什么都没有，只有他的箭筒和折叠弓。他甚至没费心关上门，径直走到布鲁斯身边，抬手按动手腕上的隐蔽装置。两个人一齐站在圈外，注视着这座红白相间的房子随着一道白光逐渐消失在麦田之中。克林特的手有些孤独地垂在身体一侧，于是布鲁斯悄悄地握上去，感受着射箭手套的皮革在自己指尖之下的触感。

 

片刻后，克林特捏了捏他的手：“准备好了吗？”

 

他们看向彼此，布鲁斯能从克林特的这个眼神里看到太多东西：担忧，恐惧，信任，希望，还有爱，很多很多的爱。布鲁斯知道克林特能从自己眼中看到同样的东西。

 

“准备好了。”

 

克林特微微一笑，然后他们一同走向运输机接应的坐标点。


End file.
